Kill Joffrey
by sternchan
Summary: Sequel to 'Girl's night! A few months after the events the trial of Joffrey is coming up. Abby and Ziva went on with their lives but what will happen if he is acquitted in the trial? TIVA, McAbby
1. October

**Okay this is the sequel to ‚Girls Night'. I hope you'll like it.**

* * *

October**  
**

Gibbs knew the guard was just outside the door and could hear every word. But he had to be here. Abby had called him last night and the night before because of her terrible nightmares. It was the beginning of October and Joffrey's trial should start in a week. But Abby still had trouble with the events that had happened. Gibbs didn't know it for sure but he assumed that Ziva was not as okay as she appeared to be either.

Joffrey was pushed in with his wheelchair. He smiled when he saw Gibbs. "I found a great lawyer. He said, he would get me free. Isn't that great?"

"You'll rot in here. And when the trial starts, I want you keep your mouth shut when Abby or Ziva are questioned. You'll say nothing to them, understood?"

"Why? I was looking forward to see them. Wanted to talk to them, wish they would visit me."

"Well Ziva actually asked me for five minutes alone with you. But I think there would be not enough left of you to put into this wheelchair."

"So she still is a monster. That's okay. I'll tell her a few things in court and Abby too."

"If you do anything to upset them even more, I'll kill you Joffrey. I swear!"

**NCISNCIS**

„If you want it, try to get it!" Tony said holding the burger up in the air and smiled down at Ziva obviously expecting her to jump up. But she just grabbed his arm and twisted it down.

"Ouch..." Tony said while she took the burger out of his hands and narrowed her eyes at him before starting to eat at her desk. It was 6 pm and they had finished their last case and were now dealing with the paperwork.

"You two sure you want to get married?" McGee asked grinning while Tony rubbed his arm.

"Not quite." Ziva hissed and made Tim laugh.

"Me neither, whenever I cook she refuses to eat it because it's not kosher." Tony complained.

Tim looked confused at Ziva: "You don't eat kosher."

She shrugged: "But it's a better excuse than to say it's horrible."

Tony went over to her and placed his hands firmly on her desk before coming very close with his face to hers: "So you say I'm a bad cook?" he asked with a dangerous voice.

"Oh yes you are." She answered.

He ginned gave her a quick kiss and said: "Good that means from now on it's your duty to cook."

"And it's your duty to finish your paperwork, DiNozzo!" Gibbs said giving him a head slap while hurrying past him to his desk. "And while you are doing that you can do mine too."

McGee grinned: "A night at the office for you, Tony."

"I'm sure Ziva will stay here with me." Tony mumbled.

But she shook her head: "No, I'm going to see Abby tonight. She invited me over for a quiet evening." She answered and took the last bite from her burger.

"Good. Ziva can you talk to her please? She is upset because of the upcoming trial." Gibbs asked.

Ziva nodded and grabbed her stuff. She went over to Tony's desk and kissed him before hurrying to the elevator.

Tony looked at Gibbs: "Maybe Ziva is not the right person to comfort Abby, Boss."

Gibbs looked up at him and waited.

"She is having nightmares. Every other day she sits up in bed and believes she is still in Joffrey's playground. It's like the time after Somalia all over again."

"Same with Abby. Whenever she stays over I have to wake her up when she is having a nightmare." Tim said.

Gibbs looked at him: "You have to wake her up?" He had received calls from Abby every other night but that she stayed at McGee's place was new to him.

"Boss, you burned rule twelve." Tim said in defense.

"Let's just hope that those dreams will stop as soon as the trial is over and he is locked away forever." Gibbs said.

**NCISNCIS**

"Abby, you ready to go?" Ziva asked as she walked into the lab. They had agreed to watch a movie at Abbys place. Abby wasn't eager to go out to a bar. Ziva had confessed her own nightmares to her but she would have been fine in going out.

Abby grabbed her stuff: "Let's go."

While making popcorn Abby asked: "How are the Wedding preparations going?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "It will be in May next year and there are already so many people asking questions. For example last week I got three calls from the Rabbi and four from the Priest. They want to know if we marry in a church or a synagogue."

"And what did you tell them?" Abby asked with a smile on her face, bringing the popcorn to the living room.

"That I don't care. I have to admit that was not such a good idea because they called this week too. Then I told them that we would prefer to marry in a ballroom of a hotel. Now they are asking about the ceremony." Ziva let herself fall onto Abby's couch. Abby sat next to her and giggled.

"Sounds stressful. In the TV-show 'The Nanny' it seemed so easy."

"Yeah. Maybe I just chose the wrong Rabbi. Yesterday I gave each of them the phone number of the others to talk about whatever they like. This morning the Rabbi called to inform me that they had come in turns about the ceremony and now he needs to know if the food will be kosher."

"You don't eat kosher." Abby said.

Ziva nodded: "But my aunt does. She will come to America for the wedding."

"And your father?" Abby asked.

"He'll lead me to the altar." Ziva said with a big grin on her face: "As for Eli, I don't know, he didn't send an answer on the invitation yet."

Abby wanted to say something about that but Ziva gave her a look and she let it go. "Sounds like a lot of work, beside work."

Ziva sighed: "I'm so tired of choosing colors that look alike and so on."

"But it's a good distraction. That way you are not thinking about the trial."

"I think about that every say. It starts tomorrow and next week we will have to give our statement."

Abby had suddenly tears in her eyes: "I'm afraid. I don't want to see that man and I certainly don't want to hear his voice. What if the jury pities him and he's free to go?"

Ziva hugged her. The girls had grown even closer since all the events. "Don't worry he'll never hurt you again."

tbc


	2. It starts

Abby had offered to take care of the wedding preparations and asked Ziva to hand over her private cell-phone. She had been kind of proud that Ziva handed it to her without any hesitation, seeing it as a proof of trust she had in her.

By lunchtime the next day she knew it wasn't only trust but also extreme weariness. Abby had talked with the priest at 8 am half an hour later the rabbi had called and it had taken her about ten minutes to explain that she wasn't Ziva and did not speak Hebrew. She made a mental note for herself to learn that language. The following hours went by with talking to the florist, the caterer, the rabbi again, some relatives of Ziva from Tel Aviv (now she really wanted to learn Hebrew) and the stuff of various hotels in DC to find an available ballroom for the wedding.

Ziva had finished up paperwork on old cases all morning. Glad that she was not interrupted by her phone. At lunchtime Abby rushed into the squad-room.

"Ziva, catch!" Abby said and tossed the phone at her friend.

It took Ziva some time to realize that there was actually a call.

"Hello?" she said into the phone and got up when she got an answer. Without looking at her friends she hurried to the break room.

"What's that all about?" Tim asked.

"Did she forget her phone at your place?" Tony wanted to know.

Abby sat down at Gibbs desk, as he had been called into the MTAC a while ago. "No, I asked if I could help with the wedding preparations."

Tony made a hissing sound out of pity.

Abby nodded: "Exactly. See, I don't have problems in talking to florists and caterer and hotels and even her aunt in Tel Aviv, who is a very nice person by the way, but that was her father."

"Eli David?" Tony asked disbelieving. He had not expected an answer from Ziva's father. Abby nodded.

Ziva came back and sat at her desk without looking at anyone.

"You okay?" Tony asked.

"I'm fine." She answered automatically knowing they didn't believe her.

"So what did he want?" Abby asked carefully.

"He told me, that he will not be able to make it to the wedding. There is an important conference at that particular day." Ziva said and finally looked up. There were no tears in her eyes but it was obvious that she had hoped for him being there.

"I'm sorry Zi." Tony said while getting up and walking over to her.

She shook her head: "Don't be. It would have been kind of strange with him being there and Gibbs leading me to the altar." Then she smiled: "But he offered to pay for our honeymoon. He suggested the Carlton Hotel in Tel Aviv."

Tim looked on the internet and sent the pictures to the big screen. Now they all gathered on front of it looking at the hotel pictures.

"Looks like a concrete block." Tim said a little disappointed.

"But it's only one minute from the beach and … wow … it has five stars." Abby said impressed: "I wanna go there too."

"And it's only a few more minutes from Eli David." Tony mumbled. He was not eager to spend his honeymoon with his father in law living fifteen minutes away while he wanted to do all kinds of… love to his wife.

"I definitely need more hands." They heard Gibbs voice behind them and shortly after that Tony and Tim got a head slap and after them it was Zivas and Abbys turn. Tony noticed that their head slaps were almost lovingly while is neck hurt a little.

Then Gibbs looked at the screen. "Nice place for a honey moon but we have more important things to do. Grab your gear."

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs did not bother to tell them what was up and so they were surprised when he stopped his car in front of the Department of Corrections and they followed with the truck.

"What…?" Tim said as they pulled up next to a NCIS truck that was already there.

They got out and a woman approached them.

"Agent Barret." Gibbs said.

"This is my crime scene Gibbs." She said.

Ziva had just unpacked gear from the truck and now saw Gibbs and Barret argue.

"What happened here?" Tony asked.

"The Finnigan-guy was found dead this morning." Gibbs explained without looking at his team.

"Yeah and since he is involved in the trial next week it's my case." Barret hissed.

"He's dead?" Ziva asked to be sure.

Barret looked at her: "Looks like he hanged himself. And now get out of here this is my case."

Tony, Tim and Ziva had loved to stay and listen how Gibbs argued with Barret but he had told them to leave so they did.

**NCISNCIS**

"The Finnigan-guy is dead." Tim told Abby as they entered her lab.

Abby looked up and suddenly there was tension in the room.

"He had a deal with the state attorney. If he had testified against Joffrey, Finnigan had only gotten 10 years." Tony said.

"Then why did he kill himself?" Ziva asked and tried to sound easy.

"Maybe he didn't. Could it be that Joffrey has friends in prison who might help him to get away?" Tim asked.

They looked at each other and the tension grew.

"Gibbs seems to think something about that is odd. I'm sure he was told that Agent Barret would be handling that case. But he let us drive there anyway." Tony said lost in his thoughts.

**NCISNCIS**

It was almost midnight and he had no time. The man at the gate had let him in because he was an old friend. The young man sneaked between the high shelves and searched for a certain box in the glow of his flashlight. He had to find it or his Boss would be angry at him. He could not bear that thought. No. He needed to do what he had told him. There it was. He found the box he had been looking for. Quickly he opened it and took the disks and tapes out. Carefully he placed the box back and went to leave.

He felt safe in his car. He had done it now he had to complete the other task. He took his Laptop and started to hack.

tbc


	3. Lost evidence

The next day Gibbs stormed into the bullpen so forcefully, that everyone looked up in surprise. He was angry that much was easy to tell. It was already 11 am so he was also late. Very late. Tim and Ziva looked up from their work as he slammed his coffee mug onto his desk making the content spill over. The two agents looked at each other. Gibbs had not said a word yet.

He grabbed his phone without noticing the looks his team gave him.

"Yes I know. Tell him I'll be up in a few seconds." He snarled into the phone and then left the bullpen.

"What was that all about?" McGee asked looking at his friends.

"Maybe he is still trying to get Barrets case?" Ziva assumed.

"You know, I wonder why you take it so easily that she is investigating the Finnigan case. I would have thought you'd want to handle it." Tim told her.

"The only thing I want to do with Mr. Finnigan is… well you know." Ziva said.

"You know that's forbidden in the USA." Tony said walking up to her desk, giving her a short kiss and taking the cup on her desk. He looked inside. Tea.

"And where have you been?" Tim asked annoyed.

"Well I went home to grab the file I left on the table and then I thought I could just take out the garbage and what did I find there?" Tony explained and placed Zivas cup back onto her desk.

Ziva knew exactly what he had found but focused on her computer.

"What did you find?" Tim asked.

"I hope he found the disks and tapes of Joffreys crimes." Gibbs said coming back into the bullpen.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"The evidence against Joffrey is gone. Today the trial started and we could not find the video material." Gibbs said in a very angry mood.

Tim shook his head: "Wait a second, we got it all in our database I'll just… … …" he stopped.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked sensing something bad.

"It's gone. All the files, all the voice records and the videos, they have been erased."

"But…" Ziva's voice sounded suddenly weak: "But… they were all of our evidence." Shock was written all over her face. The last month had not been the worst time of her life. She was alive, so was Abby, and Tony had proposed. But there were still constant nightmares and she was hoping that those would stop after Joffrey was locked away for ever.

"How is that possible?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. Boss, I need to run a system check to find out but it will take some time." Tim said.

Gibbs nodded: "Do it. Tony, Ziva I want you to go to Mrs. Finnigan. She might be a witness and maybe even willing to help. Bring her here."

**NCISNCIS**

Tony stood next to his car in the garage. Ziva stood at the passenger door, waiting for him to unlock but he only stared at the wall.

"Tony. Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"Since when did you know?"

"Uhm… well I've assumed it for two weeks now but since this morning I'm certain. I won't fit into my wedding dress and honeymoon might not be a real honeymoon."

Tony ran around the car and hugged her laughing and grinning from ear to ear. "I'm gonna be a Daddy!"

Ziva nodded and was surprised when he opened the door for her.

"You do know it can just be the third or fourth week?" she asked as he got into the car.

"Yeah. I need to handle you with care now." He said as he started the car.

"Don't you dare, I like it a little… you know."

"Sure. But hey we can have our honeymoon, as soon as Joffrey is locked away we go to Jamaica or someplace nice and warm and then we will... paint the walls and buy some stuff and…"

"Would you just please start to drive because if we cannot find new evidence against Joffrey he might get away." Ziva said but she was smiling and happy to see Tony so excited.

**NCISNCIS**

A truck was parked in front of the Finnigans house and drove off as they approached the house.

"That was the truck of a relocation firm." Tony said and had a bad feeling.

Ziva went over to the house and knocked at the door. But on one opened. She looked through a window. "Empty."

Tony cursed. "Maybe we should ask the neighbors if they know where she has moved to."

"I know…" an old woman said. She stood behind them and pointed with her walking stick towards the house. "Marge left yesterday… said she got a lot of money."

Tony and Ziva came over to the woman: "So where did she go?"

The old Lady shrugged: "She wanted to go to Milan. Bought a ticket and was gone before the relocation firm arrived."

"Milan? Well that's a nice place for our honeymoon… ouch." Tony said as Ziva stepped onto his foot.

"Did she say where she's got the money from?" Ziva asked.

"Life insurance from her husband. I'm sorry I need to go. Mister Baggins is hungry."

Tony smiled. "Your husband?"

"No, my cat." The old lady answered and went down the road.

Ziva turned to Tony: "Does an insurance company pay when there is a suicide?"

Tony shook his head: "No. And I'm sure they won't pay a dime before the investigation is closed."

"So where did Marge Finnigan get the money from at such short notice? He only died last week."

"We should check that and also check to where the relocating truck drove off to."

**NCISNCIS**

McGee was still searching for the missing files but he had moved to Abby's lab to get her help. Tony and Ziva told Gibbs what they had found out and started to make calls to insurance companies and airports.

"Boss. Marge Finnigan took a flight to Milan yesterday evening. She paid cash for a first class ticket." Tony said.

Ziva finished her call and looked at Gibbs: "The insurance company said Mr. Finnigan canceled his insurance two years ago. Got only a few thousand dollars out of it. There is no way she had the money from them."

"Are you investigating my case?" Agent Barret asked as she looked over one of the orange walls."

Gibbs stood up and looked at her sternly: "No, we are investigating in a case of stolen evidence and data that might be involved with your case. And by the way this is personal!"

"And that's exactly why you should stay out of it. All of you." The director had come into the bullpen. "Now, I want you to stop your investigation. David go home and prepare for your statement in court. Gibbs with me."

**Tbc**

**I know and I'm very sorry, this is the sequel to 'Girls Night' but it won't be as good. Well anyway next chapter will be a dead body and a murderer. So it might get ****interesting**. Hope you are still reading :)  


**Now I really have to think about a surname for Joffrey.**


	4. Testimony

**First of all I have to apologize for this late update. I had so much trouble with this chapter and I'm still not quite pleased with it. But I hope you will forgive me and enjoy reading.**

* * *

Ziva giggled as she listened to Tony talking to her belly. It was late and they went to bed an hour ago. But Tony had been talking ever since. Not to her though, but to the new life inside her. He had told the baby, what he would get for his or hers first, second and third birthday and even promised a motorcycle or a pony for the sixteenth birthday.

"It doesn't even have ears yet, Tony." Ziva told him as he stopped to catch a breath.

Tony looked up to her face and came up to kiss her. "What will we name him or her?"

"Zohar." Ziva answered with a stern look on her face.

"And if it's a girl?" Tony asked and it was obvious that he didn't like the name at all.

"Zohar." Ziva said and grinned.

"Is that some way to tell me it's too early for such decisions?" Tony asked.

She nodded: "Much too early."

Tony lay down on his side placing his hand on her belly.

"I want to feel it kick."

"It doesn't have legs yet but if you insist I can do the kicking."

Tony grinned: "No thanks."

But Ziva gave him a stern lock: "I'm serious; if you go down to your knees in the middle of the bullpen just because you want to talk to my belly I'll kick you hard enough to send you to the moon."

Tony knew better then to argue with her, but he just could not wipe the grin of his face and despite her warning he was certain, that she was just as happy and excited as he was.

**NCISNCIS**

Gibbs sat in the courtroom watching the Jury closely. Only five women, some old men and a man in a wheelchair. There was a younger man there too. Gibbs thought him to be not older than 20 maybe younger. He had the feeling that he knew him. But maybe it was because he looked so common.

Abby was about to give her testimony. When she sat down, she looked over to Joffrey who sat next to his lawyer. The lawyer was one of Washington's finest and Gibbs wondered how Joffrey was able to pay him.

The state attorney asked a lot of question and Abby answered as well as she could. She was nervous but that was no surprise. Usually she was asked questions about her work and she was packed with information and lots of facts about the case but this time it was her own case. But she did well until it was time for the cross examination and Joffrey's lawyer rose with an ugly smile on his face.

"Miss Sciuto you just said, that it was my client who held you and Miss David as prisoners… did you ever see him there?"

"No." Abby answered unpleasantly.

"So you cannot confirm that it was him?"

"I recognize his voice." Abby said.

The lawyer laughed and pulled a small voice recorder out of his pocket and pushed the button play. The whole court heard the words of the judge, which he had said at the beginning of this day. But it was played in Joffrey's voice."

"Do you recognize this voice, Miss Sciuto?"

Abby was in shock: "It… it sounds like him."

"But it is not, is it?"

"My friends saw this man on the videoscreens." Abby argued.

The lawyer nodded: "And all those recordings disappeared, right? They are gone and erased. Tell me, are you planning to bring my client into prison, because you want revenge for your boss Gibbs?"

Abby looked buffed: "What?"

The lawyer turned away from her and spoke to the judge and the jury: "It's no secret that my client and Mr. Gibbs have been friends and in love with the same woman. Now it is possible that Gibbs told his Agents and Miss Sciuto to make sure my client will never see the light of day again. There is no proof …"

Gibbs missed the rest of his speech, he was beyond angry.

Ziva's statement was not better, it even got worse. The state attorney asked her to show the scars on her fingertips to the jury, as a proof of the horrible torture Joffrey did to her. Ziva was not happy about that. Gibbs could tell that she had problems in facing the fact that she was the victim and even though they had told her to appear weak she was not ready for that. It was written to the jury's faces, that they did not like her very much and when Joffrey's lawyer asked about her past as an Mossad officer and how many people she had killed in the past years it didn't matter anymore that the state attorney's objections were sustained.

**NCISNCIS**

Four hours later Gibbs found her in the gym boiling with rage and abusing the punching bag with hard hits and kicks. Gibbs knew it had little to do with the dislike of the jury. Ziva was not the kind of person who wanted to be everybody's darling. Back when she had joined the team, she didn't care if Abby liked her or not.

"Calm down Ziver." He said softly.

She stopped in the middle of a kick and went over to a bench.

Gibbs sat next to her. She did not look at him. "We are going to lose." She said.

Gibbs could not deny it. Their chances were bad. With the evidence lost there were reasonable doubts and the jury seemed to be convinced that Joffrey was the victim. This was maybe the shortest case in history.

"He'll pay for what he did to you and Abby, I swear." Gibbs promised. "Don't give up just yet."

**NCISNCIS**

After she had showered she came back into the bullpen. McGee just informed Gibbs, that the Italian authorities did not know anything about Marge Finnigan.

"It seems she never entered the plain. We cannot find her, Boss." Tim said.

Ziva sat down at her desk and started her computer. Tony came from the restroom singing happily.

"And since we've no place to go… let it snow, let it snow, let it snow…."

Ziva looked outside, it was in fact snowing.

Gibbs walked up to his oldest Agent: "Is there a reason for your good mood DiNozzo?" he asked. The whole situation was not amusing at all.

But Tony grinned: "There is." He said and ignored Zivas warning look: "I'm going to be a Daddy in about 9 month."

"Why don't you tell the whole world about it?" Ziva asked annoyed before anybody could react.

"You are right; I need to post it on facebook." Tony said and went to his computer.

Ziva got up to stop him but she ended in the loving hug of Gibbs who wanted to congratulate her. Tim did the same but after he disabled Tony's internet connection.

When Abby heard the news she completely forgot about the miserable morning and started to plan a baby-shower for Ziva.

But the joy lived only shortly. Two days later the jury found Joffrey not guilty because of the lack of evidence and the still missing Marge Finnigan, who could not testify against her husband.

**NCISNCIS**

It was dark and cold. He sat on a rooftop and watched the street below him. The old man in the wheelchair came slowly down the road. He was the only one around. That was good, no witnesses. The wheels of the chair had trouble with the snow. It was still falling and impaired his own vision. But at the same time he was able to tell how strong the wind was blowing and that was important to take the shot. He waited patiently. Then he pulled the trigger. The man in the wheelchair was hit.

The next morning the police discovered two bodies. One of a man in a wheelchair who was rushed to a hospital and one of a woman, who was pulled out of a nearly frozen lake.

**tbc**


End file.
